Fluttershy
Fluttershy (z ang. flutter - trzepotanie, shy - nieśmiała) — pegaz, jedna z głównych bohaterek serialu. Zajmuje się opieką nad zwierzętami (głównie leśnymi). Mieszka w domu na granicach Ponyville i Lasu Everfree. Fluttershy reprezentuje Klejnot Dobroci. Jej najważniejszym zwierzątkiem jest Angel, o którego szczególnie dba. Powstawanie thumb|left|Fluttershy Pierwotnie Opiekuńczy charakter Fluttershy oraz jej wygląd, wzorowane są na ziemskim kucyku z 1980 roku - Posey. Pierwotnie nie planowano jej zmiany imienia oraz zrobienia z niej pegaza. Jej uroczy znaczek, trzy różowe motyle, jest podobny do znaczka kucyka generacji drugiej, Sky Skimmer. Nazwa Fluttershy pochodzi od kucyka poprzedniej generacji, który był pasjonatem fotografii.thumb|pierwowzór Flutter Przedstawienie w serii Osobowość Nieśmiałość i lękliwość Gdy Fluttershy w serialu pojawia się po raz pierwszy, trudno jej nawet się thumb|Zamyślona Flutershyprzedstawić Twilight Sparkle i tylko wypiskuje swoje imię tak cicho, że Twilight pyta o nie aż 3 lub 4 razy. Nabiera jednak odwagi, gdy zauważa Spike'a. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała młodego, małego i w jej słowach "aż tak uroczego" smoka, więc gdy tylko nawiązuje się między nimi rozmowa, Fluttershy prosi go o opowiedzenie jej o całym jego życiu, co oczywiście zdenerwowało Twilight, gdyż pegaz nie dawał im spokoju aż do końca dnia. Gdy doszła do domu, uporczywie poszła za nimi, denerwując przy tym jednorożca. thumb|left|Przerażona Fluttershy W odcinku Wyjście smoka okazało się, że Fluttershy boi się dorosłych i strasznych smoków. Cały czas podczas wyprawy na górę, gdzie spał jeden z tych gadów, pegaz się zatrzymywał lub po prostu zastygał w miejscu, przez co opóźniał podróż. Twilight Sparkle mówiła przyjaciółce, że jej talent do zwierząt pomoże w przekonaniu smoka do znalezienia innego miejsca do spania. Applejack wielokrotnie ciągnęła albo popychała pegaza i starała się ją chronić od obelg Rainbow Dash, która od samego początku uważała, że wzięcie Fluttershy, to był zły pomysł. Pinkie Pie przekonała przyjaciółkę do "niebezpiecznego" skoku nad przepaścią, dzięki piosence. thumb|Fluttershy i [[Spike przyglądają się rozbudzonym wężom w Pożegnanie Zimy]]Mimo swojego strachu przed smokami Fluttershy, gdy zauważyła co gad zrobił z jej przyjaciółkami nabiera pewności siebie. Karci smoka i przekonuje go do zmienienia miejsca spania. W odcinku Mistrzyni spojrzenia w podobny sposób ujarzmiła Kokotrisa. Na początku odcinka Ponaddźwiękowe Bum Rainbow Dash próbowała nauczyć Fluttershy głośnego dopingu, ale niestety bezskutecznie, jednak pod koniec odcinka, gdy pegazowi udaje się wykonać Ponaddźwiękowe Bum, Fluttershy podskakiwała i krzyczała ze szczęścia, podczas gdy inni siedzieli zszokowani z otwartymi ustami. thumb|Fluttershy "Yay" W odcinku Mistrzyni spojrzenia Fluttershy podnosi głos, by zwrócić uwagę Znaczkowej Ligi, gdy Sweetie Belle przeszkadza jej w kołysance, powodując ucieczkę kury i niebezpieczną podróż do lasu Everfree. To dowodzi, że potrafi krzyczeć na inne kucyki, kiedy ma powód. W odcinku Sposób na gryfa Pinkie Pie widziała jak Gilda ryknęła na Fluttershy, przez co pegaz uciekł z płaczem. Pinkie Pie była bardzo tym oburzona. Później, na przyjęciu na cześć gryfa, Fluttershy pyta się przyjaciółki, czy to był dobry pomysł. Pinkie Pie zapewniała ją, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Podirytowana Fluttershy wspomina wtedy, że jest o rok starsza od przyjaciółki. W odcinku Luna Odmieniona Twilight Sparkle i Księżniczka Luna odwiedzają Fluttershy. Pegaz nie chciał otworzyć drzwi nawet przed przyjaciółką, gdyż boi się, że to przebrane kucyki, które chcą jej zrobić "kawał". Okazuje się, że Fluttershy nie lubi Nightmare Night. Dobroć i wrażliwość W drugim odcinku, gdy przyjaciółki szły przez Las Everfree, zaatakowała ich Mantykora. Wszystkie kucyki, oprócz Fluttershy, zaczęły atakować potwora. Pegaz cały czas próbował zatrzymać koleżanki, ale one jej nie słuchały. Ostatecznie, gdy Fluttershy wreszcie odważyła się krzyknąć do nich, co poskutkowało. Gdy wszyscy się uspokoili, pegaz podszedł do Mantykory, udobruchał potwora i wyjął z jego łapy cierń. Ukazała wtedy swoją dobroć oraz talent do zwierząt. Pod koniec odcinka nie bez powodu dostaje klejnot dobroci. thumb|Macie Mnie Pokochać! W odcinku Niezapomniany wieczór podczas gali w Canterlocie, Fluttershy w pałacowym ogrodzie szukała zwierzątek, by się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić. Niestety, stworzenia bały się nawet takiego kucyka jak ona i chowały się przed Fluttershy. Początkowo pegaz był spokojny, jednak, gdy zwierzątka nie łapały się w jej pułapki, zaczęła się denerwować. Ostatecznie na oczach wszystkich gości na gali Fluttershy wybuchła szaleńczym gniewem. W odcinku Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1 jako jedyna nie ulega pułapce Discorda, który jednak z dobrotliwej, lękliwej i wrażliwej przemienia ją w okrutną. Obrażała wtedy swoje przyjaciółki, denerwowała je, a nawet znęcała się nad nimi. Robiła wszystko, by uprzykrzyć im życie. Na szczęście, dzięki zaklęciu Twilight Sparkle, który przywrócił jej pamięć, stała się znów sobą. Wszystkie wydarzenia, które nastąpiły po przemianie w dręczycielkę pegaz uznał za koszmar. Umiejętności Większość pegazów zajmują się pogodą, jednak Fluttershy jest dość słabą lotniczką i woli spędzać czas na łonie natury, razem ze swoimi zwierzęcymi przyjaciółmi. thumb|left|Fluttershy z ptakami Opieka nad zwierzętami W odcinku Ptaszek na uwięzi Fluttershy próbuje "wyleczyć" Filominę, ptaka Księżniczki Celestii. Niestety jej znajomość medycyny nie pomagała zwierzęciu, można powiedzieć, że nawet było z nim jeszcze gorzej. Mimo to, na początku odcinka było widać jak Fluttershy pomogła myszce na wózku inwalidzkim i ze złamaną nogą, wrócić do rodziny. Prawdopodobnie, to pegaz opatrzył nogę gryzonia. Gdy leczenie nie skutkowało, Fluttershy chciała zapoznać Filominie swojego ptasiego przyjaciela kolibra, ale to też nie pomogło. Ostatecznie pod koniec odcinka pegaz dowiaduje się, że zwierzę księżniczki nie było chore, lecz to był jeden z cyklów życia feniksa (Filomina okazała się tym ptakiem). W odcinku Lekcja zerowa Fluttershy walczyła z ogromnym niedźwiedziem, co oczywiście nie wydało się podobne do jej strachliwej natury. Ostatecznie okazało się, że pegaz robił intensywny masaż zwierzęciu. Latanie Fluttershy jest wystarczająco dobrym lotnikiem w normalnych warunkach, ale wydaje się, że traci zdolność latania w chwilach strachu; w Wyjście smoka, zostaje sparaliżowana w powietrzu u podnóża góry po usłyszeniu chrapania smoka, a później ukazana zostaje jej niezdolność do przekroczenia przepaści przy pomocy skrzydeł, nawet gdy paraliż ustąpił. Odzyskuje zdolność latania, kiedy smok zaczyna grozić jej przyjaciółkom. Ta chwila gniewu skutkuje pokonaniem strachu. W'' Różowa intuicja'' nie wznosi się w powietrze by uciec przed hydrą, chociaż widać, że macha skrzydłami podczas skakania i biegania. Fluttershy jest ledwie w stanie unieść Twilight Sparkle na niewielkiej wysokości w Przyjaźń to magia - Część 2, nawet z pomocą Rainbow Dash. Niemniej jednak, w odcinku Tajemnicza Wybawicielka ''przefrunęła obok Rainbow Dash przy niewielkim wysiłku, oszałamiając ją; w dodatku była w stanie nadążyć za nią ciągnąc za sobą dwa kucyki i balon z gorącym powietrzem, po tym jak Twilight Sparkle przypomniała jej, że jeśli nie dogoni Rainbow Dash, Discord wygra w ''Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2. Można także zobaczyć jak lata w czasie piosenki Find A Pet Song. W odcinku Huraganowa Fluttershy ''jej siła skrzydeł na początku wynosiła ok. 0.5 (w czasie kiedy moc innych pegazów wynosiła ok. 10), a po wyczerpującej sesji treningowej wzrosła jedynie do 2.3. Jednak kiedy leciała razem z innymi pegazami, dała z siebie wszystko i pomogła im uzupełnić brakującą moc skrzydeł, niezbędną do wytworzenia tornada, żeby przenieść wodę do Cloudsdale. Muzyka thumb|left|Rozśpiewany pegazKiedy Fluttershy zostaje pokazana po raz pierwszy w ''Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1, jest w trakcie próby chóru ptaków na Uroczystości Letniego Święta Słońca. Wykonała kilka numerów muzycznych w serialu: interpretację Evil Enchantress song, kołysankę Hush Now, Quiet Now, So Many Wonders, i piosenkę Find A Pet Song w duecie z Rainbow Dash. Nuci motyw muzyczny serialu w odcinkach Biletomistrzyni i w Ptaszek na uwięzi.thumb|Fluttershy jako dyrygent Zdolności Weterynaryjne Co zostało wspomniana w dziale opieka nad zwierzętami Fluttershy posiada zdolności leczenia zwierząt Ptaszek na uwięzi. Na początek ukazuje się scena gdy Fluttershy opatruję małą myszkę by mogła wrócić do rodziny a potem decyduje się zaopiekować Filominą Ptakiem księżniczki Celest. Lecz Filomina nie chce jeść tabletek nawet z ziarnem a także nie chcę jeść barszczu i innych tego typu w końcu ucieka Fluttershy z domu próbując się uwolnić od leczenia. thumb|Z odcinka "Ptaszek na uwięzi" Szycie [[Plik:Twilight_posing_cool_S1E14.png|thumb|Suknia uszyta przy pomocy Fluttershy w Sukces spod igły]] Fluttershy swoją wiedzą o szyciu dorównuje Rarity, o czym mówi Applejack w odcinku Sukces spod igły. W tym samym odcinku podczas przymiarki sukni mówi Rarity o niewłaściwym wykończeniu sukienki. Miała pretensje o zły materiał, szew i korzysta z takich pojęć jak haute couture. Fluttershy czytała także magazyn o modzie w odcinku W zielonym ci nie do twarzy, czekając na Rarity w spa. Historia thumb|left|Młoda Fluttershy spotyka [[So Many Wonders|leśne zwierzęta]]Odcinek Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi daje spojrzenie w przeszłość Fluttershy. Podobnie jak Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy pochodzi z Cloudsdale. Nigdy nie była dobrym lotnikiem, była zastraszana przez niektóre kucyki, które nazywały ją Cluttershy. Była wyższa i bardziej niezdarna niż inne młode pegazy, z nieco większymi skrzydłami. Podczas Wyścigu Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy upadła na ziemię w miejsce, gdzie nigdy wcześniej nie była. Została złapana przez grupę motyli, podczas spadania. Widząc wszystkie inne zwierzęta, które żyły na ziemi po raz pierwszy, była tak uszczęśliwiona. Fluttershy, zaczęła śpiewać. Kilka chwil później Rainbow Dash w swoim ponaddźwiękowym bum wystraszyła wszystkie zwierzęta, jednak Fluttershy była w stanie je uspokoić, i dowiedziała się, że ma talent do komunikowania się ze zwierzętami. To właśnie w tym momencie zdobyła znaczek, i przez całe życie dawała miłość zwierzętom. thumb|Rarity i Fluttershy Fluttershy mieszka w domku na skraju Lasu Everfree i na obrzeżach Ponyville. Zostaje ukazany w niektórych odcinkach m.in. w Wyjście smoka, Rój stulecia i Mistrzyni spojrzenia, gdzie był jednym z głównych miejsc, w których toczyła się akcja . Dach domku jest pokryty trawą, a wnętrze wypełnione jest norkami i grzędami dla zwierząt. Wiele można się nauczyć o przyjaźni między Fluttershy i Rarity w W zielonym ci nie do twarzy. Te dwa kucyki, które są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, spotykają się co tydzień w spa, aby nadrobić zaległości. W tymże odcinku Rarity wyraża zachwyt nad gracją i sposobem poruszania się Fluttershy i błaga ją o pozowanie w zaprojektowanych przez nią ubraniach, ale jest świadoma tego, że Fluttershy nie lubi być w centrum uwagi, więc kiedy przychodzi Photo Finish, Rarity pyta Fluttershy, czy zgadza się na sfotografowanie jej prac. Przez cały odcinek, Fluttershy ma trudności w radzeniu sobie z dużą ilością uwagi. Pomimo tego, jest gotowa się z tym pogodzić, bo uważa, że sprawi to Rarity radość. Rarity natomiast nie okazuje swojej zazdrości, gdyż myśli, że Fluttershy podoba się bycie modelką. Jednak Twilight Sparkle ostatecznie pomaga przyjaciółkom rozwiązać ich problemy. Pupile thumb|left|Fluttershy i [[Angel]]Tak jak każdy miłośnik natury, Fluttershy ma sporo zwierząt, które żyją z nią lub w okolicy. Spomiędzy nich wyróżnia się jej króliczek, Angel. Został ukazany po raz pierwszy w trzecim odcinku jako nachalny i z temperamentem. Często tupie nogą, by dostać to, czego chce. Przykładowo w Ptaszek na uwięzi ''zamknął Fluttershy na zewnątrz domku, w ''Biletomistrzyni ''nakłania ją do zdobycia biletu na Galę, a w ''Lekcja Stanowczości ''odmawia zjedzenia marchewkowej sałatki, którą przygotowała dla niego Fluttershy. Angel umie również odwzajemnić uczucia. W odcinku ''Sekrety Ponyville opiekuje się zrozpaczoną opiekunką, której sekret wyszedł na jaw. Fluttershy zdaje się posiadać więcej pupilków, które wydają się być jej bliższe i bardziej zaprzyjaźnione, wyłączając Angela. Zalicza się do nich koliber, para wydr oraz kura. Jest jeszcze więcej zwierząt, które towarzyszyły jej w różnych momentach, m.in. wiewiórki, myszy, nietoperze, motyle, a nawet niedźwiedź, ale najczęściej nie posiadały imion. Ciekawostki * Fluttershy jest jednym z niewielu kucyków, które posiadają unikalny rysunek oka. * Jej zmierzona siła skrzydeł to 2.3, ale w rzeczywistości jest większa i wynosi przynajmniej 5. * Boi się dużych smoków. * Jest jedynym znanym pegazem, który boi się latać, jednak ma to miejsce jedynie w przypadku, gdy jej lot miałby związek z pokazaniem się publicznie. * Fluttershy jest rok starsza od Pinkie Pie. Dowiadujemy się o tym w odcinku Sposób na gryfa. * . * Zła wersja Fluttershy została nazwana przez fanów Flutterbitch. * Imię Fluttershy powstało z połączenia angielskich słów "flutter" (trzepotanie) oraz "shy" (nieśmiały/a). * W odcinku Magical Mystery Cure pojawiają się cztery kucyki z takim samym designem. ''Wystąpienia'' Cytaty :"Najmocniej przepraszam. Nie chciałabym pana urazić, ale zostaje pan odrobinkę z tyłu." :Przyjaźń to magia *Część 1 :"Oh, malutki smoczek! Jeszcze nigdy takiego nie widziałam. Ale ty jesteś słodziutki!" :Przyjaźń to magia *Część 1 :'Ojeju umiesz mówić, nie wiedziałam że smoki mówią to coś tak absolutnie cudownego że, że aż nie wiem co powiedzieć! ' :''Twilight Sparkle: ''No to możemy ruszać w drogę. :'O nie zaczekaj, jak masz na imię? ' :''Spike: ''Ja? -Spike. :'Cześć Spike, jestem Fluttershy, o rety gadający smok! a o czym rozmawiają ''''smoki? :Spike: ''Umm.. A co chcesz wiedzieć?. ' :Najlepiej opowiedz mi o wszystkim :Twilight Sparkle: Oammmh..' :'''''Przyjaźń to magia *Część 1 :"Oh, przepraszam, Twilight. Chciałam zapytać, czy mogę... to znaczy, skoro nie jest jeszcze za późno." :Biletomistrzyni :"O nie, żartujesz? Robię to dlatego, że jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Prawda Angel? Okej, tak robimy to żebyś dała nam bilet." :Biletomistrzyni :"Tak, bo on nie jest: Wielkim, Potwornym, Przerażającym, Obnażającym straszne zębiska i ostrą łuske i wielkie kły, Ziejącym strasznym dymem, mogącym jednym chapnięciem połknąć kucyka w całości, nadnaturalnie wyrośniętym smokiem." :Wyjście Smoka :"Jak śmiesz smoku? Jak śmiesz smoku! Posłuchaj no mnie dobrze. To, że jesteś aż taki duży, nie ''oznacza, że wolno ci się tak zachowywać. Może i masz wielkie zębiska i ostrą łuskę, być może ziejesz strasznym dymem i ogniem, ale nigdy nie wolno ci - powtarzam - nie wolno ci! Krzywdzić! Moich! Przyjaciół! Rozumiemy się?"' :Wyjście Smoka :Nie za prędko Angel mój króliczku 'Angel wyrzuca marchewkę. Nie no zjadłeś zdecydowanie za mało ''Angel ucieka. Jeszcze nie pora na zabawę, wiem że chcesz pobiegać ale jeszcze trzy kęsy, 2 kęsy''?, jeden mały kęs? tak ładnie proszę. Angel kopie marchewkęOhh.. '''Anegl kaszle. '''Ojej Angel dobrze się czujesz? 'Angel kaszle 'Kaszlesz bo w gardzie ugrzązł ci kawałek marchewki? '''Angel kaszle Chcesz się napić wody? Angel głośniej kaszle ''Może to przed ten wielki czarny kłąb dymu ''Angel rzuca marchewką w Fluttershy Rozumiem że to miało znaczyć tak. :"*bierze oddech* ... jej.'" (Rainbow Dash się przewraca) za głośno ? :'''Ponaddźwiękowe Bum :Rainbow Dash rządzisz juhu ''('Widzi zdemolowaną bibliotekę') ''To od mojego wrzasku? :Ponaddźwiękowe Bum :"Gniecie mnie w pachach wykończenie dekoltu i nie pasuje do szala i klap, podszewka jest przyszyta maszyną, plisy są nierówne, materiał wygląda jak papier, tutaj ścięłaś ściegiem na okręt kiedy prosiłam o ścieg za igłą. Cały projekt jest tak zwyczajny jakby na prêt-à-porter, a nie na prawdziwy francuski pokaz '''haute couture."' :'Sukces spod igły''' :Ja bym chciała być drzewem. :Impas :Pewnie nie uwierzycie, ale kiedyś byłam badzo nieśmiała. :Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi :"Jeszcze was złapię skarbeńki. Tak, jak tylko jedno z was ptaszki lub małpki lub misie, dotknie siatki, będzie moje! MOJE! HahahahaHAHAHAHA!" :Niezapomniany wieczór :"Macie mnie POKOCHAĆ!" :Niezapomniany wieczór :"(Do Rainbow)Nie miałabyś nic przeciwko gdybym cię stąd ściągnęła wbrew twojej woli?" :Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2 :To ja jestem potworem. :Lekcja Stanowczości :Przykro mi ale nie to nie. :Lekcja Stanowczości Galeria thumb|Ał! Nie tak mocno Rarity! en:Fluttershy de:Fluttershy es:Fluttershy it:Fluttershy ja:フラッターシャイ no:Fluttershy ru:Флаттершай sv:Fluttershy Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Główne postaci